Forum:2016 Awards
Now, obviously, I don't know if the 2016 series will have the Awards handed out like the first six series did, but lets say they did. Now that all 40 competitors have appeared on TV, who would you nominate to win each award? I think this could make a good discussion point considering people rarely seem to use The Pits anymore. For the sake of ease, and due to the nature of the 2016 series, the "Most Promising Newcomer" award is not being considered. Feel free to place your thoughts below CrashBash (talk) 20:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Best Design *Gabriel [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Thor --Rammingspeed (talk) 21:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Eruption. Fantastic robot, the best flipper in the competition, and the claw added both functional and aesthetic plus points. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *PP3D. Really like the massive undercutter flywheel, it's mad and really effective. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:00, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Gabriel --Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *PP3D Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *TR2 SpaceManiac888 (talk) 11:16, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Thor. Toon Ganondorf (t ' *Gabriel. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *PP3D. A very effective flywheel, imaginative design and very effective if given the chance to prove itself. Honourable mentions to Thor and Gabriel. CrashBash (talk) 13:19, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Apollo. Immensely powerful flipper, and it was no fluke they beat Storm 2 the second time, their side flanges were perfect to exploit Storm's vulnerable sides. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:33, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Apollo for me as well. Looked imposing, had a truly potent flipper, and had an interesting theme. PP3D, Gabriel and Carbide also come close. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Eruption. Nweston8 (talk) 16:25, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *PP3D.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:13, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Best Engineered *Storm2 [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Storm2 --Rammingspeed (talk) 21:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Storm2. It has to be. Sabretooth would've been a good choice if their srimech worked. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Big Nipper. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:00, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Storm2--Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Storm 2Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Storm 2 SpaceManiac888 (talk) 11:16, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Storm 2 has already won, but I would really like to vote Thor again, so I will. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' *Storm 2. It had a lot of high-tech stuff going on and I believe even the judges specified how high-tech it was. Honourable mentions to Big Nipper, for interchangable weaponry which is so rare these days. CrashBash (talk) 13:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *I'm not giving it to Storm, because without its massive speed and active weaponry, it is just a an accelerometer wrapped in a box-wedge-shaped package that's not much different from everything people hated about Bite Force winning Battlebots. I'm going with '''Razer because there simply isn't any bot that's as technologically complex, and since it's a reboot, I'm giving it a pass on breakdowns that happened 14-17 years ago. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:33, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Eruption for me. While I'm genuinely impressed with Storm 2's Formula One-esque technology, I admire Eruption more for combining Apollo-levels of flipping power with great reliability and a dose of logic through the anti-spinner plates. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Storm2. Nweston8 (talk) 16:25, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Most Original Entry *Apollo [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) **If I may ask, what makes Apollo stand out to you as original? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:42, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ***I was thinking about the shuttle based theme, which I haven't really seen before, and the use of a flipper whose power levels can be halved. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 12:49, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts --Rammingspeed (talk) 21:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Tough as Nails, as Series 7 didn't have awards. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:00, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts. When even Jonathan Pierce can't find the words to describe a robot... --Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Kill-E-Crank-E. I just love the shape. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 11:16, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *I have to say Nuts too. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' *Nuts. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts. I don't think anything more needs to be said. Honourable mentions to Kill-E-Crank-E and Foxic. CrashBash (talk) 13:22, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *A pretty looking thwackbot doesn't really do it for me, when we've got meltry brains today that do it much better. I'm going with '''Chompsalot for being the only bot to incorporate character into its mechanical design. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:33, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Believe it or not, I'm going with Sweeney Todd. Rare to see Mecanum wheels on a competitor robot, and those wheels could show promise if they were matched to a more potent machine. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts. Nweston8 (talk) 16:25, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sportsmanship *Nuts [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 21:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts --Rammingspeed (talk) 21:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *I'll be different and say Gabriel. Chompalot received big assistance from Team Storm, David Weston, Terror Turtle and Gabriel in repairs, possibly the two former more than Gabriel, but Gabriel's passiveness against Beast (and passive attitude throughout) adds extra for me. Nuts is obviously a fantastic candidate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Gabriel. Agree with Toast. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:00, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts. The spirit of Team Nemesis lives on. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *NutsDiotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Gabriel, although it I nearly picked Nuts. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 11:16, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *I'm surprised no one else has said Storm 2, if nothing else based on how much Debs from Chompalot praised them.Toon Ganondorf (t ' **Storm2 were probably the biggest sportsmen in the Chompalot situation, but I chose not to vote for them due to their competitiveness with their weapon choices, and lack of involvement with PP3D's troubles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:35, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Nuts. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Gabriel. It was going to be Nuts, but with Gabriel what we've got is basically a follow-on from what Team Cassius was like...a team who had great respect for the other robots and didn't do any more than they needed. It could have kept attacking Beast to make sure it was really dead, but they refused to do so because they felt they'd done enough. That's the best kind of Sportsmanship. Nuts of course gets an Honourable Mention, though. CrashBash (talk) 13:24, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Has to be Nuts for me. Great team that never takes itself too seriously, and full of fun and charisma. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Gabriel, personally. Nuts is a great, funny sportsmanship, but the Gabriel team - especially Craig - is the definition of respect and class, and that's what I think it should be awarded for in this case. Nweston8 (talk) 16:25, August 22, 2016 (UTC)